Un octogone amoureux
by gunblader121
Summary: Kyô, Yuki, Tohru, Momiji, Kagura et Haru à la résidence d'été pour les vacances quelques peu spéciales. Une fic écrite par un dérangé aidé d'une dérangée loll, imaginez le résultat.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un octogone amoureux

Type: Shonen-ai

Disclaimer:Nous ne possèdons aucun des personnages utilisés dans cette fics, nous nefaisons que les torturer

Note: Bon eh bien, voici n'un petit shonen-ai n'écrit n'en collaboration n'avec n'une de mes bonne n'amie, cherrybomb (non inscrite sur le site). C'est grâce (ou à cause) à elle que je suis un mordu de Furuba lolll. Donc, voici un cocktail (ndc: alcoolisé bien sûr !) que notre imagination nous a pondu (ndg: loll un cocktail pondu, ça fait un cocktail aux oeufs lolllllllll), donc amusez vous bien car le but de cette fic, n'est que de rire un peu loll.

Attention: si vous aimez Tohru, nous nenous excusons en aucun point de la martiriser quelque peu

Bonne Lecture

------

C'était une nuit calme et silencieuse. Une légère brise ébouriffait mes cheveux et me chatouillait les oreilles. Une nuit sans lune dans laquelle se baignaient les étoiles, seules lumières au-dessus de ma tête. Ces petites particules semblaient me regarder, elles étaient mes seules confidentes, les seules sachant tout de moi. Tout, jusqu'au plus profond de mes peurs, de mes rêves. Ces amies étaient les seules à connaître ce souhait, ce rêve, cet espoir. Je ne devais en parler, je n'avais pas le droit d'espérer, ce m'était interdit. J'étais interdit d'aimer, un chef de famille complètement détraqué m'en empêchait car de son cœur, j'étais celui qui possédait la clé. Par contre, la clé du mien est dissimulée, dans un autre cœur, un cœur brûlé par la haine, la jalousie et l'égoïsme. Ajoutez à ce cœur des cheveux roux, des yeux d'un rouge rubis, un corps légèrement bronzé bien formé, et vous obtenez ma clé : mon cousin. Je n'ai le droit de l'aimer, celui-ci me déteste complètement. Il cherche chaque occasion pour tenter de me vaincre, car le jour où il y arrivera, il sera accepté par notre famille et ne sera pas forcer de vivre seul dans la noirceur promise à celui hanté de l'esprit du chat. Lui, essaie tant d'entrer mais moi, mon désir le plus cher est de m'enfuir à tout jamais… avec lui.

Bon, il est assez tard maintenant, pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Tout le petit monde de la maison est à présent endormi, si je suis assez silencieux, personne ne se doutera de rien…même lui (ndg : loll petit pervers ).

(Fin POV Yuki)

Tous étaient dans la cuisine et prenaient leur petit déjeuner que Tohru avait préparé avec amour (ndc : soupir), encore quelque peu endormis, quand Kyô entra en trombe dans la petite pièce (ndg : question de varier ses habitudes ) en s'écriant :

Qui est l'imbécile qui a foutu ce truc dans mes couvertures!

Et il brandit une rose flétrie et abîmée, laissant supposer qu'il avait roulé dessus en dormant.

Ha c'est peut-être Kagura, elle t'aime tant! Proposa Tohru.

Moi je propose plutôt que cet imbécile de chat est allé saccager mon potager en étant somnambule! S'exclama Yuki.

- Ho pauvre petite fleur! Dit Ayamé qui avait «dormi» chez le chien cette nuit-là.

Kyô fit une mine dégoûtée et lui répondit :

Tiens je te l'offre, j'en ai une collection maintenant.

Comme il disait ces paroles il administra au couturier une bonne baffe à l'arrière de sa tête efféminée.

- Ce ne sont des manières guère appropriées pour un jeune homme tel que vous! Dit Ayamé en se frottant la tête.

Il y eu un silence puis Shiguré s'exprima avec son habituel sourire pervers :

- Ah peut-être as-tu une amoureuse secrète ? J'en informerai Kagura… (ndc : povre Kyô)

- Qui pourrait bien être attiré par ce baka neko de toute façon. Renchérit le rat, cherchant définitivement à piquer son cher cousin.

Kyô fit une mine outrée, décidément insulté de ces propos.

-Et bien, si c'est comme ça….heu ben…. J'déjeune pas! (ndg : waaww quelle menace!)

Et il partit de la cuisine, son air boudeur avec lui.

Shigure semblait contrarié du départ de Kyô, car il vint à se rappeler qu'il avait une nouvelle à annoncer aux lycéens. Il leur apprit qu'ils iraient passer les vacances à leur chalet d'été cette année avec Haru, Momiji et Kagura dans deux jours.

- Je te charge de faire le message à Kyô, dit Shigure à Yuki en esquissant un étrange sourire en coin.

Yuki démontra son mécontentement face à la suggestion, mais monta tout de même à l'étage et appela :

-Minou, Minou, Minou! (ndc : N'importe quoi pour emmerder l'chat )

Les vacances arrivèrent rapidement, mais Kyô trouvait toujours ces mystérieuses roses dans ses draps, ce qui amenait souvent certaines moqueries. Shigure averti les jeunes avant le départ :

-Étant donné que nous sommes nombreux cette année à séjourner au chalet, nous allons être dans l'obligation de vous classer deux par chambres. Kagura sera avec Tohru, car la conception d'enfants ne nous intéresse pas. (ndg : Shiguré, pas intéressé par ce sujet ?... étrange) Quant aux quatre autres, je vous laisse vous entretuer pour dormir (ndc : ouais, coucher tu veux dire) avec notre minou favori.

- Moi je prends Haru, fit le rouquin vers Yuki, le blond hyperactif me tombe royalement sur les nerfs tandis que pour le rat…vaut mieux pas en parler.

Yuki fut déçu de la décision de son cousin face aux chambres, mais n'en laissa rien paraître question de n'alerter personne vis-à-vis ses vrais sentiments.

Tohru, quant à elle, sauta de joie :

- Yéééé je suis avec Kagura ! (ndc : question de la faire parler quelque peu, la pauvre) (ndg : waaa, tu lui a donné une réplique importante, je te félicite chère partenaire )

Kyô, de son côté, était un peu déçu de la répartition des chambres, car il n'était pas _réellement _avec qui il voulait. Lui, il ne rêvait que d'être avec Tohru.

Un silence s'installa puis persista, mais fut soudainement coupé par le son d'un klaxon.

Ils embarquèrent dans la voiture, pour se diriger vers l'endroit où tout commencerait, l'été qu'ils n'oublieraient jamais.(ndg :waaw on a le don de rendre ça dramatique)

Dans la voiture, c'était infernal. Le centre de cet enfer était la banquette arrière, de gauche à droite ; Kyô, Yuki et Tohru étaient assis.

Pousse-toi sale rat t'es dans ma bulle! S'exclama Kyo.

C'est toi qui es gros et qui prends toute la place, idiot de chat!

Mais non, il est très mince Kyo! Dit Tohru d'un ton innocent. Aurais-tu besoin de lunettes mon cher Yuki?

Il y eu un soupir collectif de la part du chat et du rat. Néanmoins, Yuki semblait heureux. La première fois qu'il était aussi proche de Kyô.

Kyô, quant à lui, regardait par la fenêtre. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir était la forêt surplombante. Ils arriveraient à la résidence d'été dans moins de 15 minutes, car la végétation avait quelque peu changé depuis leur départ. Il faisait chaud dans l'auto mobile et le rouquin se dit qu'un peu de vent lui ferait le plus grand bien, peu importe si l'énergumène aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'améthystes était d'accord ou non.

- Ferme la fenêtre , on gèle ! fit le prince.

- On crève ! répliqua le concerné

- Et de plus, j'ai les cheveux dans la figure à cause de ce vent ! Ferme la fenêtre baka !

- Arrêtez en arrière ! rétorqua Shiguré qui conduisait. Moi aussi j'ai chaud, de toute façon.

- Mais MOI j'ai froid ! dit Yuki

- Tu veux vraiment que je retire mon kimono parce que j'ai chaud ? renchérit le chien exhibitionniste (ndg : dans le fond, c'est son désir le plus cher !)

Yuki n'osa rien répondre, Kyô en profita pour faire une mine dégoutée tandis que Tohru …euh…continua de sourire, comme à l'habitude. (ndc : soupir vraiment désespéré)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Kagura sauta violemment dans les bras de SON Kyô. Ce qui eut pour effet d'atteindre le cœur de Yuki. Momiji arriva aussi et sauta dans les bras de Tohru, et Haru…se joignit à la bande (ndg : j'aurais bien imaginé Haru arriver et sauter dans les bras de Yuki ) :

-Coucou mon partenaire de chambre favori, s'exclama tout joyeusement le lapin vers Kyô.

-Qui t'a dit que je voulais être avec toi ? répliqua sèchement le concerné

-Eh bien, on a passé un bel été ensemble l'année dernière, dit Momiji.

Kyô eut un horrible flashback de Momiji le réveillant en l'assommant à l'aide d'un oreiller tout en criant «BAGARRE DE POLOCHONS ». Le chat fit une grimace des plus étranges, ce qui fit rire le petit blondinet

Je savais que tu accepterais, dit joyeusement Momiji, et, de plus, Haru a insisté pour être avec Yuki.

Yuki lui aussi se remémora son dernier été durant lequel Haru lui avait fait des avances des plus traumatisantes qui l'ont marqué pour le restant de ses jours. Le rat fut parcouru d'un frisson de dégoût (ndg : pourquoi ? Moi j'le trouve sexy haru ) (ndc : d'accord avec toi. Méchant Yuki !)

Yuki empoigna Kyô par le bras et ramena sa tête proche de la sienne, question de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Coopérons pour une fois…Mettons-nous dans la même chambre pour se sauver de ces envahisseurs…

Il le va le ton :

J'me mets avec Kyô!

Euh…d'accord… répondit celui-ci au plus grand étonnement de toute la bande.

Bon, maintenant qu'on est décidé, vous…commença Haru en se tournant pour s'adresser aux filles. Ho…elles sont déjà parties à la plage avec Momiji on dirait.

Ils décidèrent d'aller porter les bagages dans leur endroit respectif et entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Est-ce qu'on va les rejoindre? Demanda Yuki lorsqu'il se retrouva seul avec Kyô.

Fais c'que tu veux, ça m'regarde pas. J'ai été gentil avec toi, mais c'était seulement pour les chambres. Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix. Répondit Kyô d'un ton bête. Maintenant, j'vais me baigner. (ndg : baka neko!) Retourne-toi le temps que je me change, je n'ai pas envie de me faire regarder par un sale rat

Ben…qu'est-ce que ça changerais de toutes façons? On est tout les deux des garçons après tout! (ndc : Ça, ça reste à prouver loll) (ndg : Bien envoyé)

Ben regarde ailleurs tout de même! Fit Kyô en retirant son chandail.

Lorsqu'ils se changeaient, le prince jeta discrètement un œil sur le corps de son cousin. Des épaules plus larges que les siennes, un torse bien formé, des abdominaux taillés au couteau, le tout servi sur une peau quelque peu bronzée. (ndg : J'imagine les lecteurs en train de baver ) Il était vraiment beau...pour ne pas dire parfait :

Mate pas j'ai dit ! aboya Kyô en se rendant compte que son cousin l'observait (ndc : On vient de trouver comment faire aboyer un chat ! lolll)

Le rouquin passa une main devant le visage de Yuki question de le réveiller, car il n'avait pas sursauté à son avertissement. Comment voulait-il qu'il quitte ses rêveries, quand devant lui se tenait un être si séduisant…en boxer ! (ndg : petite spécification, le boxer n'est pas très large en passant). Le rat se gifla mentalement, mais cela n'eut aucun effet, il fallut que ce soit Kyô qui le gifle en temps réel.

-Aïe…(ndc : le correcteur n'acceptant pas «aoutch») ça fait mal…

J't'avais averti de ne pas mater!

- Euh…je ne matais pas, j'étais….dans la lune!

- Hé bien, moi j'reste pas plus longtemps avec un pervers mateur. À plus!

Et il se dirigea vers la plage, Yuki sur les talons.

---------

Gun: C'est fini pour le premier chapitre, en espérant que vous avez aimé

Cherry: Nous, en tout cas, on a bien ris en l'écrivant

Gun: Le prochain chapitre ne tardera pas à paraitre

Cherry: Vos comms sont tjr appréciés et nous encourage à continuer!

Gun: pas lèche-bottes du tt la fille hein ?

Cherry: heyyy

Gun+


	2. Chapter 2

Voici notre 2e chapitre, dsl pour l'attente, ce n'était par voulu. Amusez-vous bien !

----------

Un soleil éblouissant, dont les rayons invisibles réchauffaient tout : le sable, l'eau, et même la peau (ndg : ben oui, un coup de soleil :P).  
Tout était parfait, la température était plus que clémente, les vacances étaient arrivées, donc pas d'école pour stresser et vive la détente. Les jeunes en profitaient plus qu'au max. L'eau devait être rafraîchissante étant donné qu'ils étaient presque tous dans celle-ci, question d'oublier la chaleur torride du sable de la plage. Seul Kyô n'était pas de la fête, lui il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'eau. ( ndc : bonne excuse pour t'échapper de Yuki, mais tu n'aimes même pas l'eau). Il préférait regarder les autres s'amuser. Lui, en attendant, contemplait Tohru. Elle était ravissante, le soleil la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude…il la trouvait plus que magnifique… juste au moment il pensait cela, la concernée sorti de l'eau et vint s'étendre à côté de lui. :

-Comment trouves-tu mon nouveau maillot de bain ? fit Tohru, se couchant sur le côté.

-Tu es… euh…comme tu es. s'essaya le chat

-Quoi, je suis pas plus belle que « euh » ? répondit étrangement Tohru

-Eh bien…euh… ouais, tu es… fit Kyô, tout gêné

- Je suis quoi ? coupa Tohru, en s'assoyant à califourchon sur celui-ci et caressant son torse de ses mains.

Kyô crut sentir une légère bosse dans son maillot, et vira encore plus rouge qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. Il avait une très bonne vue dans le haut du bikini de sa chère amie placée sur son torse. Pourquoi ne se transformait-il pas ? Pourquoi avait-elle changé a ce point ? Il ne put terminer ses interrogations car il fut interrompu par un ballon qu'il reçut en pleine figure

-Oups ! Je suis désolée Kyô-kun , je ne savais pas que le ballon irait vers toi lorsque je l'ai frappé. Fit Tohru qui avait disparue de sur Kyô et qui était dans l'eau. (ndg : lolll kyô était très loin de l'eau en plus…Tohru frappe fort et très mal :P)

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il se changerait encore en chat lorsque SA Tohru le prendra dans ses bras. Kyô lâcha un soupir de désespoir avant de reprendre sa position initiale…étendu sur le sable. Dès qu'il crut s'endormir, une vague le submergea, le ramenant encore une fois à ses esprits

-Réveille-toi Kyô ! fit le lapin, enjoué tel à l'habitude. Viens jouer dans le sable avec Haru et moi!

- SALE PETIT MORVEUX! Tu m'as arrosé avec un seau plein d'eau, stupide lapin! S'écria Kyô, au bout de sa rage. J'aimerais bien mieux aller rejoindre le sale rat à la place de jouer avec toi!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit de ce pas. Il sauta à l'eau habillé, question d'impressionner Tohru, mais celle-ci ne le regarda pas. C'est Yuki que cette manœuvre attira. Son chandail était rendu presque transparent. On pouvait apercevoir ses muscles saillants au travers du tissu détrempé. Le voyeur reçut un ballon en pleine figure, involontairement de la part de Tohru possédant une précision de tir accrue. Ce fut une bonne chose pour lui car cela empêcha sa bouche de toucher le sol.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu détestais l'eau à mon souvenir. fit Yuki, feintant l'arrogance

J'fais ce que je veux et t'a pas à t'en mêler, cherche pas de raison à mes actes ! lui répondit sèchement Kyô

Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Tenta Tohru (ndg : dsl, on a vraiment de la difficulté à la faire parler celle-là loll)

Puisque j'suis obligé… dit Kyô, voulant cacher son engouement

Haru et Momiji vinrent les rejoindre. Kagura, quant à elle, fit une entrée fracassante en tentant de noyer Kyô. Elle lui sauta à la gorge, lui criant « JE T'AIME ! » sauvagement, question qu'il l'entende même avec la tête sous l'eau. (Ndc : l'amour est violent loll) Elle le secoua, le secoua, le secoua jusqu'à ce que Kyô ne fasse plus de bulles. Au début elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que son cher chéri était inconscient, et qu'il serait au seuil de la mort si elle continuait à le «minoucher» ainsi.

- Kyô? Ça va bien? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Haru lui donna une bonne baffe :

- Fait pas l'con.

-Euh….Pourquoi il ne parle plus? Demanda naïvement Tohru.

Momiji commença à sangloter.

- Kyô ne pourra plus jamais me frapper! Ouiiiiiinnn!

- Je me porte volontaire pour lui faire le bouche-à-bouche! S'exclama Kagura.

- Ouais, pour que quand il se réveille il meure d'un arrêt cardiaque? C'est ça que tu veux? SA MORT? Dit Haru sur un ton ironique.

Kagura chiala comme Momiji. Shiguré, qui les surveillait de loin- plutôt matait les maillots de Kagura et Tohru- s'aperçu que les choses commençaient à moins bien aller, alors il intervint.

Moi je propose que notre petite souris soit le prince charmant de notre cher Kyô. S'il ne veut pas, je me porterai volontaire! En disant cela il fit un sourire quelque peu pervers s'adressant à Yuki.

Yuki hésita. Bien sûr, ce serait son rêve que ses lèvres touchent celles de son bien-aimé, mais c'était contre ses principes, contre ce que les autres pensaient de lui…que ferait-il? Il décida d'ignorer ces pensées contradictoires et fit ce dont il avait envie.

Je… je vais le faire si je le dois…Après tout, avec qui me battrai-je si ce sale chat meurt? Dit-il faiblement en tentant de cacher son exitation.

Il prit son souffle, prit la tête du rouquin entre ses mains, et avança sa tête vers la sienne. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher…Kyô ouvrit des yeux exorbités et cracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée dans la figure de Yuki tout en s'étouffant.

Beurk, qu'est-ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire, gros dégoûtant! S'exclama-t-il.

Puis Kyô y réfléchit et revu la scène où il s'était évanoui. Peut-être qu'au fond, ça n'aura pas été si grave si Yuki l'avait embrassé…euh plutôt, lui avait fait le bouche-à-bouche. NON! Oui…en tout cas, il se sentit étrange. Kagura fit un sourire émerveillé en voyant son minet adoré reprendre conscience.

- KYÔ-CHÉRINET!

Elle allait accourir vers lui, mais Haru et Yuki l'arrêtèrent en l'assomant.

- J'ai pas envie de revoir le même scénario, t'es trop violente Kagura. Dit le bœuf d'un ton neutre, tout en la traînant vers sa chambre à l'aide de Yuki.

Lorsque les deux garçons eurent reconduit «la folle» à ses appartements, Haru décocha un regard intense vers Yuki, qui eut un frisson de frayeur.

-Ah non ! Pas encore cette année… pensa Yuki.

Ils entendirent un cri, suivi de pleurs.

Je suis sûr que Kyô a fait du mal à Tohru, toi reste ici avec notre sanglier favori tout d'un coup qu'elle se réveille, tandis que moi je vais veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de problème. Dit Yuki, cherchant un prétexte pour s'enfuir

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine…

-Kyô m'a encore frappé ! fit le lapin tout en pleurant.

-T'avais qu'à pas m'agiter des poireaux sous le nez, pour que je les ajoute à ma recette ! répliqua sèchement Kyô.

Le chat, amoureux, ne voulant que de rester seul avec Tohru, cherchait désespérément une excuse bidon pour faire dégager cet énergumène aux cheveux dorés.

-Peu importe si tu me frappes ou non, moi je t'aimerai toujours ! S'écria Momiji au travers de ses larmes tout en courant vers sa chambre.

-C'est ça, va te pendre ! siffla le chat entre ses dents.

-Moi j'appréciais sa présence, il mettait de l'ambiance. Dit Tohru

-Attend moi, deux minutes, je vais le chercher. fit le Rouquin, question de tout faire ce que la jeune fille voulait (ndc : L'amour change les gens…même Kyô)

Il se retourna et vit Tohru trébucher sur un poireau laissé par terre par Momiji. Elle tomba dans ses bras, ce qui eut pour effet de le transformer.

…Dé…désolée… Dit-elle doucement.

Yuki arriva à ce moment dans la cuisine.

-Hooo comme il est joli ce chat! Dit-il sarcastiquement.

En même temps, ça le dérangeait que Kyô soit transformé. Non pas parce qu'il ne pourrait dévorer son joli minois des yeux, mais bien parce que s'il était transformé, c'est que ces deux-là s'étaient rapprochés… Il effaça cette pensée de sa tête et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il prit les vêtements du rouquin et les lança sur celui-ci.

- Allez, va-t-en sale chat, je ne voudrais pas que tu traumatises Tohru quand tu te retransformeras en humain, on sait comment t'es exhibitionniste… (ndg : Au moins lui il a quelque chose à montrer P)

À peine eut-il prit ses fringues et franchit le cadre de porte qu'il se retransforma. Yuki se força pour ne pas regarder…mais ce fut plus fort que lui. Trop tard, Kyô était déjà parti.

- C'est presque prêt Yuki, va chercher les autres! S'exclama Tohru avec son habituel sourire.

-----------------

Eh bien c'était ça loll Vos comms sont tjr appréciés

merci


	3. Chapter 3

L'on espère que le laps de temps entre le ch 2 et le ch 3 n'était pas trop long loll (ndg: je l'ai ai posté en même temps :P) Amusez-vous bien !

--------------------

Une bonne odeur s'était propagée à une vitesse fulgurante dans la maison d'été des Somà. Tous se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger car ils savaient que le souper qu'avait préparé Tohru était ce qui dégageait cette odeur alléchante. Même Kagura se réveilla pour aller manger. Mais il manquait encore Kyô, qui se changeait, dans sa chambre. Yuki, étant chargé d'avertir tout le monde que le souper était prêt, cogna à la porte de la chambre de Kyô (qui était aussi la sienne , soi dit en passant)

-Allez petit chaton, viens manger c'est prêt (ndc : il ADORE emmerder l'chat)

-J't'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler comme ça, sale rat, fit le chaton contrarié.

- Peu importe, c'est prêt minou. Dit alors Yuki, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le soi-disant minou ouvrit la porte et posa la main sur le cadre de celle-ci. Il était vêtu d'un chandail manche courte blanc moulant par-dessus un autre qui était noir avec des manches longues. Il portait aussi ses éternels pantalons baggy.

-Quoi ? J'ai une grosse coquerelle sur la tête et tu te marres ? dit celui-ci à l'égard de son cousin qui le fixait de ses yeux vides.

-Non…pas du tout… je fixais la fenêtre derrière toi, mentit malhabilement Yuki. Viens, le souper est prêt.

Ils franchirent la porte de la salle à manger un à la suite de l'autre, ce qui arracha un sourire à Haru.

Ho…vous tardiez…j'étais en train de m'imaginer des choses. Vous auriez dû m'inviter!

Beurk, qu'est-ce que tous le monde a aujourd'hui! S'exclama Kyô. T'es dégoûtant Haru…

Plutôt peu rassurant, réchérit Yuki en souriant, amusé par la moue d'Haru. Une chance qu'on s'est dépêché, hein minou?

Le chat répondit par un sourire en coin à la réplique de son cousin. Il avait beau l'haïr parfois, mais là il était entièrement d'accord avec lui. Il se sentait tisser des liens avec cet être qu'il avait tant détesté…et cette pensée qui effleura son esprit l'effraya un instant. Il prirent place à la table. Shiguré était à une extrémité, tandis que Momiji était à l'autre. Sur un côté de table, Ayamé, Haru et Tohru étaient placés respectivement en face de Kagura, Yuki et Kyô. (ndc et ndg : Difficile de décrire la table sans dessin )

Et puis, les enfants, vous êtes vous autant amusés que nous durant cette après-midi ? demanda Shiguré en faisant un clin d'œil à Ayamé.

Yuki, Kyô et Haru eurent un haut-le-cœur en imaginant la scène.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour vous être autant amusé ? demanda naïvement Tohru

Tu veux pas le savoir, dit subitement Haru, coupant le chien.

Oui oui, nous voulons vous le raconter, dit Ayamé se faisant insistant.

Nous sommes allés nous promener dans la forêt, continua le chien. Après un moment, nous étions fatigués et avons trouvé une souche pour nous asseoir…

Celle-ci n'étant pas assez large pour nous deux, nous ….

Ta gueule ! les coupa Kyô. L'on veut pas connaître vos moyens d'amusement.

Mais Tohru semblait intéressée, elle, tenta Ayamé

Tu viendras ce soir, quand ils dormiront tous, s'essaya Shiguré.

Entraînez-la pas dans vos cochonneries ! dit Yuki d'un ton autoritaire

Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je veux savoir, reprit naïvement Tohru.

Moi aussi je veux savoir, tenta Momiji

Toi, tu iras, l'on viendra pas te chercher, dit Kyô d'un ton bête

Mmmmm ! Tu cuisines vraiment bien Tohru, s'exclama Kagura, question de changer de sujet car elle ne comprenait rien.

Ce qui installa un court silence que le couturier s'empressa de meubler avec des anecdotes douteuses de son magasin. Encore une fois, Kagura, Momiji, Et Tohru ne comprenait rien aux perversités des deux aînés. Tout en mangeant, Kyô sentit quelque chose lui caresser le mollet. Ceci le frustra au plus haut point. Il donna un bon coup de pied en direction de la chose. Tous les occupants de la maison d'été virent un chat quitter le dessous de la table et glisser très loin sur le plancher. Kyô se leva et prit le chaton gris dans ses bras et le mit doucement dehors. Il avait beau feinter de les détester, mais au fond de lui-même, il aimait bien les chats. Le rouquin ferma la porte bien comme il le faut et retourna s'asseoir. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer, car ils y étaient trop habitués.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kyô sentit encore un truc se frotter contre sa jambe. Il regarda Tohru et celle-ci lui rendit un magnifique sourire. Le chat se dit qu'elle avait peut-être réalisé à quel point elle l'aimait. Il lui fit de même pour le sourire. Il glissa le bout de ses orteils sur la jambe près de la sienne.

(début POV Yuki)

Waaaaa ! J'avais rassemblé tout mon courage pour tenter cette approche et il m'avait répondu, par la positive de plus ! Devrais-je approcher ma main de sa cuisse ? S'il accepte, ce serait magnifique, mais imaginez le résultat si c'était négatif? J'ai tellement peur de ce que je vais faire…J'ai peur de me faire rejeter encore une fois, comme toutes les précédentes, comme toujours…Mais pourquoi regarde-t-il Tohru avec un regard aussi passioné? Pourquoi ne me regarde-t-il pas en faisant cela? D'un coup que….Ho merde. Il croit que c'est Tohru. (TT !) J'ai encore raté… Il faudrait vraiment que je retire mon pied au plus vite, car Kyô vient de terminer son assiette.

(Fin POV Yuki)

Kyô se rendit à sa chambre, Yuki sur les talons.

- C'est pas parce que je vais me coucher que t'es obligé d'en faire autant. Lança le chat à l'égard de son cousin.

- Ben si je venais me coucher plus tard, je ne voudrais pas te déranger en allumant la lumière et te réveiller. Répondit le rat.

-Ah…merci…

Kyô rougit, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Comment cela se faisait-il que Yuki soit autant gentil avec lui tout à coup? Ça le gênait, il n'en savait pas la raison, et à la fois ça l'agaçait. Il défit ses couvertures et s'installa. Une bosse le dérangea dans son dos. Il vérifia et vit que son matelas était défoncé.

Je ne dormirai pas dans cette ordure! S'écria-t-il.

Tu peux toujours dormir par terre. Dit Yuki sur un ton sarcastique.

Vas-y donc puisque tu as eu l'idée, moi je prendrai ton lit.

Moi je reste dans mon lit, tu fais c'que tu veux.

…

Demande-le moi gentillement…

…

Bonne nuit par terre! Ajouta Yuki lui tournant le dos.

Puisque je n'ai pas le choix….Yuki, je pourrais dormir dans ton lit?

Si tu veux, mais moi je ne quitte pas mon lit.

Arf… j'vais devoir dormir collé contre toi.

Kyô ne voulait pas dormir près de cet abruti, mais une autre partie de lui le voulait, le souhaitait, le désirait. Il se leva, vêtu de son boxer moulant (ndg : une chance que la lumière est éteinte car Yuki aurait bavé loll) et leva la couverture pour dormir. Les deux cousins étaient dos à dos, ils ne pouvaient pas s'éloigner l'un de l'autre car le lit n'était vraiment pas large. Le rat commença à avoir chaud (ndc : plutôt se SENTAIT chaud loll) et décida de retirer sa chemise de nuit. Un de ses boutons ne voulait pas se défaire. Il s'était assis, ce qui attira l'attention de Kyô

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

J'ai un bouton qui ne veut pas se détacher et je ne vois rien du tout.

Ah ! C'est pas mon problème !

Kyô savait à l'intérieur de lui que c'était son rêve de défaire ce satané bouton, mais voyons, pourquoi Yuki ? Ce n'était pas Tohru qu'il aimait ? Pourquoi cette attirance étrange ?

Approche une seconde, je vais t'aider (ndg : Ah comme les chats sont des pervers loll)

Yuki fut vraiment étonné par le changement drastique du ton de voix qu'avait utilisé son cousin. C'était si doux et si attentionné « étrange, venant de ce sale chat » pensa-t-il. Mais il ne répliqua point, car c'était ce qu'il voulait. Kyô s'approchait du torse de Yuki, car il faisait noir et ne voyait pas très loin. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, le bouton vint à rester dans les mains du chat qui le cacha en dessous du matelas, question de le garder.

-… Je vais peut-être regretter de te dire ça, mais…merci.

Kyô se contenta de répondre par un grognement et se recoucha. Yuki fit de même.

Quelques minutes plus tard…

-Tu sais que t'es gros, tu prends trop de place. Je te l'avais déjà dit dans la voiture. Maigris un peu ! (ndg : À mes souvenirs, Yuki est vraiment maigre…mais bon, la noirceur déforme les choses loll)

-Si tu t'obstinais pas à absolument pas me toucher, tu aurais de la place. (ndc : 1-0 pour Yuki)

-Rrrrr… grogna le chat (ndg : lolll encore grogna le chat)

Kyô se retourna et s'approcha un peu plus de Yuki. Il voulait l'approcher encore un peu, mais il avait peur de sa réaction, peur de se faire pousser en bas du matelas….trop tard, c'était à lui de ne pas l'inviter dans son lit. Il s'approcha donc encore plus, frôlant le dos nu de Yuki avec ses abdominaux. Le rat eu un frisson, et en voulait plus mais ne savait comment réagir. C'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, mais il avait peur…mais de quoi ? De ses convictions ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le bras de Kyô se glissa autour du cou de Yuki.

«Va-t-il m'étrangler parce qu'il me déteste tant!» Se questionna la souris.

Il eut un recul de frayeur. Non, Le chat ne lui fit pas mal Le bras de son adversaire resta là, tout doucement placé, inerte. Sa main était posée sur son torse. Yuki tourna la tête pour constater que Kyô s'était endormi ainsi. Profitant de la situation, il ne changea rien et laissa tout comme c'était. Ils s'endormirent paisiblement, ensemble.

-------------------

Avouez- que c'est tout mimi

Vos comms sont encore une fois tjr appréciés :P

merci d'avance


End file.
